


Loyal

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like Kuroo.” He muttered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He was like, all over you, and you were just letting him do it…”</p><p>Tsukishima tried to hold back his grin. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post something bigger that wasn't a prompt meme for tsukikage day but unfortunately it won't be done in time so i'll just post this from my tumblr

He had seen him watching from the outside of the gym, scowling like usual. It didn’t bother him, Tsukishima knew that Kageyama wasn’t very good at talking to people and probably couldn’t work up the confidence to ask to join in. Anyways, it was already a two against two match so then one team would end up having an extra person.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. “When you go to block, put your hands like this,” He demonstrated. “Your hands are just kind of there in front of the ball, not really showing as an obstacle, you could seriously get hurt if you continued like that.”

Tsukishima stared at his hands and then brought them up above his head like he would if he were about to block a spike. “Like this?”

“No,” Kuroo was painfully close, holding onto Tsukishima’s hands. He could feel Kageyama staring into him. “Make it so your hands are like, solid, fingers arched just a little bit– yeah like that.”

Tsukishima nodded and the play started again, the ball went to Akaashi to set, he set to Bokuto who spiked it Tsukishima’s way, it still managed to get past him even though he was applying what Kuroo told him.

“You gotta side-step too, you can’t be jumping diagonal because again, it could get you hurt, but also there’s no more of you to block the ball, your body is at its strongest when it’s being evenly stressed, aka jumping with both feet firmly on the ground.” Kuroo bent down and poked at Tsukishima’s knees. “Align your feet with your shoulders,” He pushed Tsukishima’s feet into place. “And then side step,” Kuroo guided Tsukishima’s hips. “And jump from there.”

“Okay.”

So their playing continued, Bokuto hit another spike, this time Tsukishima did what Kuroo had just taught him, and it was blocked.

“NICE!” Kuroo yelled, clapping Tsukishima on the back. “Did that feel better?” He asked with a grin.

“Surprisingly, yeah.” 

-

-

Their playing went on for a few more rounds, Tsukishima noticed that Kageyama left around the third time that Kuroo clapped Tsukishima on the back.

“I’m gonna head out.” Tsukishima said, breathing heavily. He felt disgusting and exhausted and really just wanted to sleep.

“Aww, but you were doing so well!” Bokuto pouted.

“Well if we continued I’d probably die.”

After that was said, they released Tsukishima and he was off back to Karasuno’s room.

He walked in to find Kageyama with his knees tucked into his chest, sitting on his futon. 

Tsukishima frowned and quietly walked over, kneeling next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t like Kuroo.” He muttered.

“What?”

“He was like, all over you, and you were just letting him do it…”

Tsukishima tried to hold back his grin. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 

“No, of course not.” He spit, face turning red, which was the sign that Tsukishima had hit the nail on the head.

Tsukishima laughed, clutching his stomach, it was the hardest he’d laughed in a while.

“It’s not funny.” Kageyama grumbled, changing his seating to sitting cross legged. 

Tsukishima settled down from his laughter with one of his rare smiles on his face. “He was teaching me volleyball, King.” Tsukishima changed his seating as well so he could snake his arms around Kageyama’s waist. “There’s nothing to worry about.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek.

Of course, with Kageyama being Kageyama, he tried his best to keep his frown on his face but then Tsukishima was kissing everywhere that he knew made Kageyama squirm until he let out one of his laughs that Tsukishima loved so much.

After a while, Kageyama ended up pinned to the ground with Tsukishima stradling his waist, staring at him with suggestive eyes. However, all they were doing was holding hands. 

“I still don’t like Kuroo.”

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh, bringing one of Kageyama’s hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the top. “Don’t worry, a commoner always stays loyal to his king.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the worst at naming fics tbh lmao
> 
> also tsukishima is fuckin cheesy af
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
